Life Choices
by RimTusaw
Summary: Stiles takes on a solo mission. Hunter Stiles AU One-shot.


**A/N: Hi Everyone. This is an idea I wanted to explore where Stiles is a hunter. In this story he was trained with Allison by her father. Let me know what you think!**

_Life Choices_

"Everything's in place Allison, I'm moving in in 10 minutes."

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles? I can have someone else over there in a few days." Allison whispers back through the phone. "Nope, this one is all me." Stiles says back with the most confidence he's had in years. This needs to be his mark. He's not sure if he would be able to let the council do this, especially if Gerard was still on it.

Stiles and Allison were the best for the job, no doubt. They knew this property like the back of their hands, the Hale territory. The target was Derek. After all his time in control, he cracked. He attacked an innocent human. Luckily it wasn't public, so they could do this as quietly as possible.

"Okay Stiles. Call me as soon as you're done there. He shouldn't hurt you, even if he knows what you're there for." Allison encouraged. Stiles grinned at the words. She always knew how to make him feel more up to the job, even if it was a nasty one. "Yes because being friends with him fifteen years ago is gonna make him hesitate to defend himself when I have a gun. Thanks for trying Al, I gotta go. Talk to you soon." Stiles snapped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket, then took out his pistol. He didn't think this was going to be an easy mark at all, but he needed to uphold the code, like the Chris Argent junior he came to be.

He walked normally up to the old Hale house (it was STILL burned down? Seriously? How the hell did Derek live like that.) He knew it was useless trying to cover his steps; the wind was not acting in his favor tonight. Derek probably knew he was here when he stopped to talk to Allison. Being sneaky would just make it even more obvious that he was up to something.

"What do you want Stiles?" said a very familiar voice from the shadows. It still gave him chills. "What no 'Hi Stiles! It's been so long Stiles! What's been going on in YOUR life Stiles?' How very rude Mr. Hale." Stiles missed riling Derek up. "Maybe I'd be more curious if you didn't reek of wolfsbane and gunpowder."

Maybe Stiles should've covered his scent better. Derek kept going. "You want me to think that it's just a coincidence that a hunter, who just so happened to previously be in my pack, came to visit right after I tore the heart out of a jogger? Don't pretend I'm stupid Stiles, we both know I'm not." Stiles was ready to fire by this point. "Why did you do it Derek? Why did you kill an innocent person? You know the treaty and the code just as well as I do, so why did you break it on purpose? You knew I'd have to come here." Derek was too calm. Stiles didn't like that at all.

"That's the point." Derek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Stiles, however had no idea what he was talking about. His confusion must have shown because Derek rolled his eyes and continued. "Why wouldn't I lure the first member of my pack to leave me here to kill me? I figure you of all people would be able to, considering you almost cut off my arm once."

"What do you mean the last to leave you? You still have your pack. You'll always have them. I think?" Stiles was still confused. "Nope. They all left. Every last one of them. Gone." Derek's eyes were glowing red now. "You and Allison were the first to go. Obviously. Hunters can't be associated with us nasty werewolves now can they? Oh everyone was heart broken at first when they realized that poor, clumsy Stiles was going to turn into the very person that hated their existence. They got over it though because Allison was a hunter and how bad could it be? Then she broke up with Scott and we lost all connection with you. Scott was depressed for months after that until he up and left. Packed his bags and was gone without saying goodbye. He left a note saying he needed to get away for a while. Then we lost our connection with him. He married into a new pack. Lydia ended up going away to MIT after her freshman year here. She said she didn't want to limit her future no matter how much it hurt. She had to sever the bond so she wouldn't have the urge to fly back every weekend. She kept in contact until Jackson decided to move out there with her. Haven't heard from them in YEARS." Stiles felt tears starting to fall from his eyes, but kept quiet. Derek looks like he forgot he was there. "Then of course there's Danny. The FBI computer tech that doesn't have time for friends or a family. He's been there for about 8 years now… By this point I was devastated. But I still had my original bitten Beta's. They wouldn't leave me. Or so I thought. Erica and Boyd had enough of my moping and got in with a nomadic pack that was passing through. They pass through once every 50 years and don't believe in technology. I guess I'll see them in about 45 years! Isaac though. He's really what threw me over the edge. He would never leave me. He was the one I trusted the most. Then he had to go and get himself shot on a trip to see his grandparents by the hunters there. I just couldn't take it. I didn't want to feel the emotional pain, so I let my wolf out. He was so _pissed_ that he tore the still beating heart of Erica's mother while she was taking her morning run. Erica won't know, not that she would care. And Erica's responsible for some of my pain, so to my wolf it made sense. I knew you'd be paying me a visit Stiles. Please. Put me out of my misery."

There was silence for about thirty seconds. "Derek… Allison and I can help smooth things over with the council. You'll get better. I swear. I felt the same way after my Mom died. Pain, suicidal. But I didn't let it take over me and I beat it." Stiles was pleading. Derek was abusing the hunters to commit suicide and that just didn't sit right with him. "You think you know what I'm going through you annoying little brat?!" Derek was livid now. His teeth were growing and his eyes were the darkest red Stiles has ever seen them. "You don't know ANYTHING. You hear me? ANYTHING. You lost one parent. I haven't just lost one family here. I'VE LOST TWO IN MY LIFETIME. Why should other people get to be happy if I keep getting my happiness stolen from me? If you're not going to kill me on your own free will, I'll make you." Derek was in full out wolf mode now.

Stiles took a deep breath. He never thought Derek would get this bad, but he knew where he was coming from. He aimed the pistol right as Derek was charging at him and shot him right in the heart. Derek's body collapsed on the floor. Instant-kill for any human, werewolf, vampire, or any other mythical creature you could think of, if you had the right ammo.

Stiles just sat down next to Derek's now human body and just played with the hair on his head. He just thought back to when he and Derek first met and their adventure on the same side. How did everything change? He made a mental note to get in touch with the old pack to let them know. He had to set up a funeral for Derek. IT was the right thing to do, for his old friend.

Stiles stood up and pulled out his phone. An hour had passed since his phone call with Allison and he had two missed calls and a text from her asking if he was alright. He dialed her number and on the first ring she picked up. "Stiles I was so worried something happened. How did it go?" She got that all out in one breath. Stiles was impressed. "It went. Derek didn't go mad like we thought. Explains why there was only one death. He was just lonely. Everyone's gone Allison. They left him alone." Stiles tried to explain. "That's…. terrible" she replied. "It was the most heart breaking kill I've had to make. He lost two families and he's not even 30 Allison. I felt terrible… I tried to save him." Stiles admitted. "He didn't want to be saved." Not a question, but Stiles was still going to answer it. " Nope he didn't. I wouldn't really either if I lost you, my Dad, and your parents. It would be like losing my Mom on steroids. I couldn't handle it." "Then let's not think about it. Hold your position I'm coming for you."

"No thanks Al. I think I'll just walk back." Stiles just wanted to be alone right now. "You sure? It could be dangerous!" There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice that she must have picked up from Stiles. "Oh really? You better just come pick up your damsel in distress brother then! Of course I'm sure. But there is something you could do for me…" "Anything. Name it." Allison replied without hesitating. "Track down addresses for Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. We'll work on Erica and Boyd when I get back." Stiles wasn't letting this funeral go. "Done." The fact that she didn't bring Isaac up was appreciated. She knew Stiles always had his reasons. Like the reason that he wanted to bring Derek down alone instead of taking the normal 6-8 helpers with him.


End file.
